


Taxi Cab

by kyko



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is SO FLUFFY I SCREAMED WHILE WRITING IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyko/pseuds/kyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young cab driver picks up two candidates from the fateful Florida primary. The things he witnesses in his car, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Cab

**Author's Note:**

> Agh I just love this so much and I hope you guys do
> 
> I'm in too deep, I'm sorry family

"You did great out there."

The older man turned his head over to the familiar voice.

"Really," he continued.

The young man had picked up the two of them on the streets on this warm spring night, exiting the same building as comrades they'd seemingly entered as rivals.  
As a cab driver in Miami, he was unfazed when a celebrity plopped down in the back seat. But, there was something about Ted Cruz and Marco Rubio tonight, chattering like old friends who've known each other forever.

"You were amazing, Marco."

A sigh, a reply.

"It really means a lot to me."

Though this was how he put food on the table, he couldn't help but feel guilty for intruding on such an intimate moment, even if it was between two crotchety Republicans.

"I made it this far..."  
Rubio trailed off in a cracking voice, slumping aimlessly in Cruz's general direction, breaking down into sobs at this point.

It was alien to see this man who usually had such a pride about himself melting into the arms of this man with which he'd had such a publicized rivalry.

"Shh, shh..." Cruz hushed, running his hands through Rubio's hair, closing his eyes and rocking the two of them back and forth.

They drove in silence for what seemed like forever, faint sniffling and such audible to the attentive ear.

"Marco?" Cruz said in a low voice.

"Mm?" Rubio mumbled, shifting to face Cruz, really looking at him like he was the sun.

"What I said about you, everything, was true."

"Mmh?" Marco sniffled.

"Every single word, baby," Cruz assured, ruffling Rubio's hair.

"I love you, Ted. You..." He paused.

Now this, this was some scalding hot tea. 

_Rival Candidates or Secret Gay Lovers?_

Tabloids would eat this right up.  
He wouldn't have to enter this bright yellow death trap for quite a while.  
But,...

"You're too good to me. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just be your stupid, perfect self."

Rubio snorted.

...they were too tranquil. He couldn't do this to them. He couldn't ruin this for them. Crush their fragile happiness for self-benefit.

"You know, you could be my First Lady when I'm president," Cruz teased.

"Hey, asshole!" Marco shot back, pulling away, pinching the other's cheek.

Okay, disregard the part about being peaceful.

"Ow, come on!" Cruz exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on."

The usually serious candidate launched himself at the younger man, tickling a squirming Rubio all over.

"Aagh! I surrender, I surrender!" Rubio giggled back, not unlike a small child.  
"Don't make me..."

Rubio gripped Cruz, holding him still, and pressed his lips to his.

This effectively stopped the relentless assault.

Cruz just gripped the younger man's face and leaned into the kiss, tilting his head.

It also seems they'd reached the hotel they'd asked him to get them to.  
They were unaware of their surroundings.

Was he to interrupt...?

Sigh.

He wasn't going to stay here all night.

He rolled aside the glass partition. "That'll be $26.16," he demanded, effectively startling them to a screeching halt.

Rubio separated at lightning speed, brushing himself off.  
He opened his mouth as if to offer an explanation, but his face just grew more flushed and he just stared at the ground, pressing his lips together.

"Um, well," Cruz just responded. "Here's the money," he said after digging in his wallet for some cash.

Rubio just exited the vehicle, Cruz following.

"Oh my god, Ted," Rubio started as they walked off together.

"I can't believe us," Cruz replied.

"I guess your campaign's going down with mine," Rubio chuckled.

"I hope not!" Cruz shot back in a playful offended tone.

Rubio just laughed and put his arm around Cruz.  
"Wanna continue this later?"

"Get a room!" The driver called out the window.

Cruz just shot him a glare and forcefully laid his hand on Rubio's ass.

"Ted!"

These were, without a doubt, the most interesting customers the poor driver'd had in a while.


End file.
